Major Changes
by SubtlePen
Summary: Flirting with what he thinks is a stranger online, Edward discovers that life is short, and he's already wasted too much of it.  Rated M.  Mystery pairing.


Title: **Major Changes**

Pairing: It's a Surprise!

Category: Romance/Fluff/Smut AU-AH.

Rated: M/NC-17

this was written as an entry for the Friday Free for All over on twilighted a while back, and i thought you all might enjoy it here... it relies heavily on twitter replies and email, but this website disallows the use of the "at" symbol, so you'll just have to pretend it's there... because of the formatting constraints, I am also unable to indent the emails to set them apart, so they are separated by "~x~".

for those of you unfamiliar with twitter, the first name you see is the person speaking, and the second name (after the "at") is the person they are tweeting to, and are visible by all a person's followers. if there is no "at", the speaker is just tweeting to all of their followers and no one in particular. "direct messages" (DMs) are visible to the recipient only. tweets are limited to 140 characters, so there tends to be lots of abbreviations.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**~Edward, aka (at)fastfingers~**

I checked my campus email and heaved a sigh of relief. I logged on to twitter, just to see who was around, and tweeted my thrill over the one class I was worried about not acing.

**fastfingers: spank myass an dcall me sally, i got an A in orgamic chem!**

I hit the 'tweet' button and watched my status update, only to roll my eyes at my own typos. I suddenly felt like an idiot, tweeting about my damn grades, like a nerdy cry for attention. Fortunately, my twitter feed was mostly full of other people doing exactly the same, so I didn't let it bother me for long.

Most of my twitter 'follow' list was other pre-med students I knew from my classes, and some from high school. There was a sprinkling of celebrities and bands, a couple of news outlets, a few people I follow out of pity and haven't got the courage to un-follow, and a couple of people who are funny as hell, but I have no idea who they are. I figured they were from school, but after a several avatar and ID changes, I stopped trying to keep up with it all. Some days I felt like I needed a spreadsheet to remember who was who.

I watched the banter fly between a few of my classmates, sent a few emails, and checked my (at) replies one last time before shutting down, just to see if I might have missed anyone looking for me. One tweet in particular nearly made me spew soda on my monitor.

**heavyvetter (at)fastfingers: *smacks your ass* I never thought of chemistry as orgaSmic before, you must be really good at it, Sally ;)**

_Heavyvetter?_ I ran through all the different things that might mean, and mentally shrugged. It was someone I followed, but I couldn't place the ID as anyone I really knew. The avatar didn't tell me much – it looked like a rainbow behind the Space Needle.

**fastfingers (at)heavyvetter: *winces* i'm good at lots of things *rubs the handprint on my ass***

I tweeted the insanely flirtatious response before I could second guess myself. What's a little harmless flirtation? She was probably just goofing around, same as I was.

**heavyvetter (at)fastfingers: With an ID like that, I'd expect you to be good at something or another.**

My jaw dropped. I mean, I'd been told I had a certain valuable _skillset_, but my ID had more to do with playing the piano since I was six than anything sexual. Still, the thought that she was thinking about my hands 'like that' made me a little hard. I decided to play along, having nothing better to do.

**fastfingers (at)heavyvetter: something in particular you had in mind, heavyPetter? *flexing my long, skilled fingers***

I knew it was going no where, but it was fun to imagine someone, somewhere nearby, possibly becoming aroused by this. I didn't have to wait long for her reply.

**heavyvetter (at)fastfingers: *strips and lays down* I can imagine quite a lot, Fingers. What's your specialty?**

_Oh, holy shit._ I adjusted myself and looked over my shoulder, even though I lived alone.

**fastfingers (at)heavyvetter: mmm… i'd start w/ ****ur**** feet, an dwork my way slowly up, massaging your calves, tickling teh backs of your knees until you squirm**

I continued with another immediate tweet, having used up my 140 characters quickly.

**fastfingers (at)heavyvetter: then i'd bite and nibble across your hips, and flutter my long fingers up your sides… ;)**

**heavyvetter (at)fastfingers: oh, I think I like this. May I reciprocate? Perhaps my lips on your… neck? And another smack on your perfect ass? You like? **

**fastfingers (at)heavyvetter: yeah, just like that, baby. can you feel my… heart, pounding against you yet? ;) wish you were here now…**

I felt really ridiculous and really smug for a minute or two, until I remembered heavyvetter was not the only one who could read my twitter feed.

**BigNewton90 (at)fastfingers: hey, fast eddie, u trying 2 get lucky on teh twitter? LMAO. prolly best u've had in yrs. betr than ****ur**** hand? ROFL**

_Fucking Mike Newton._ He was a jerk in high school, and he'd remained a jerk. I couldn't for the life of me remember why I was following him.

**fastfingers (at)BigNewton90: i thought your mom took away your computer privileges, mikey. you must be so happy you can access xtube again. *claps for you***

I promptly un-followed bignewton90, and blocked him, too. Gmail pinged me with an email alert from twitter. I opened the message, and it appeared heavyvetter had decided to take our conversation private.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: postmaster(at) twitter (dot)com  
To: EAC_MD2B(at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: Direct message from heavyvetter_

_Hi, Edward._

_You have a new direct message:_

**_heavyvetter: are we drawing a crowd?_**

_Reply on the web at twitter (dot) com/direct_messages/create/heavyvetter _

~x~

I clicked the link and sent her one right back.

**(at)heavyvetter: can we ditch the 140 character limit? My email is EAC_MD2B at gmail.**

Her reply was almost instant.

**(at)fastfingers: Sure. heavyvetter at hotmail**

I cranked off an email as quickly as I could.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: naughty tweets_

_hey – yeah, we were drawing a crowd with our antics, huh? some people don't have a sense of humor. so, do i know you? "heavyvetter" doesn't really tell me much._

~x~

Her reply came just as quick.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
To: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: naughtier emails_

_I'm heartbroken, Edward. We've known each other for a while, and I've had a crush on you just as long. I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but twitter made me feel uncharacteristically bold. Your 'spank my ass' tweet was too good to pass up. _

_Life is short._

_I'm pre-vet med, hopefully with large animals. Heavy. Vetter. Does that *jog* your memory?_

_And I'd love to feel your *heart* pounding. Mine is, too._

~x~

Apparently, my 'Heavy Vetter' was into playing guessing games. I decided to let it go, for now. It was late, and had been a long week of finals, capped off with too much sexual innuendo. All I wanted to do was rub one out, lay down and vedge. I figured one graphic mention of that would probably shut her down real fast, and let me off the hook for the night. Playing anonymously suddenly didn't have much appeal.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: naughty dreams?_

_tell me what you look like, since you don't want to share your name. you obviously know who i am. i need a visual to help me with what i'm doing._

_i'm stripping down to bare skin, crawling into my bed. the sheets are cool, freshly washed. i'm stretching, rubbing my hands up and down my chest, but i can't keep my hands there – they travel south, across my abs, to my navel, and then through the coarse, dark hair leading down… down…_

_tell me what you look like, so i know what to picture next._

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
To: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: hard as nails_

_Fucking hell, Edward. I wasn't expecting…_

_I'm tall. It intimidates some people. People admire my body, but it's just who I am. Muscular, I guess, but I'm not a freak. I just like to stay fit, active. I have dark, wavy hair. Blue eyes. Ridiculous dimples. I'm told I have beautiful lashes. Pale skin, even though I'm outdoors a lot. Can you picture me? Do you know me, yet?_

_My hands push yours away, and I pin them at your sides. My lips take over on the same trajectory, lower, until I meet my prize. I bet you're beautiful, Edward. Long, thick and straight? I look up at you, and see your chest quickly rise and fall, your breaths fast and shallow. You lick your lips in anticipation, knowing what I'm about to do. You know what I'm about to do, don't you? _

_I think you've wanted it for a while – I caught you looking once, for a moment too long, admiring me with a flicker of lust, I saw it in your eyes until you remembered it was 'wrong'… but I hoped…._

~x~

Jesus, I can picture it, exactly as she writes it. The only thing missing is her face, and I can't place that description with any girls I know; tall, _substantial, _athletic, dark hair, big blue eyes, dimples, obviously sexually confident, strong academic goals and, best of all, she was into me, and has been, for some time. It killed me, feeling a vague familiarity that I just couldn't put my finger on, something about her, some old unresolved attraction… I was practically vibrating, not just from the content of our emails, but because I was dying to know who she is. Not many girls had ever gotten me this worked up. I'd be damned if I was ready to stop playing, just yet.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: deeper and wetter_

_i want to see you. tell me, after this, you'll tell me who you are? _

_you look up at me, through your long lashes, smiling just enough to reveal your dimples. your tongue flicks out to tease me, and i'm moaning at the feel of your hot breath on my skin. i run my fingers through your hair, touch your face, you close your eyes and take me in, warm, so warm…_

_(my cock is twitching right now, just thinking about you. are you touching yourself, while we write? i'm dripping. there's a sticky smear on my belly.)_

_you press one hand against mine, at the back of your head, encouraging me to guide you. you take me deep, deeper than anyone before. no one has ever felt as good as you. my hips rise up to meet your face, i can't help it. i don't want to hurt you, and i suddenly feel guilty that you're doing this and i haven't hardly touched you._

_will you let me touch you, too?_

~x~

I couldn't believe the reaction I was having. Everything I typed was 100% true. Something happened inside me, something visceral and organic, and I felt attached to her – it was entirely irrational. I didn't know this person. I could have been having e-sex with some imprisoned felon three states away, for all I really knew. They could have been playing me for a fool. But something – the cadence of her words, the playfulness, the sincerity and eagerness – made me want more. I wanted her immediately, in my arms. I wanted to know her, to hold her and laugh with her. It was insane.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
To: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: please, touch me_

_I am aching for you, as we type. I think about where you are, and that no matter where it is, it is too far. You have no idea, Edward, how long I've wanted this moment, and I'm terrified – I want this, even if it's all I ever get… yes, please touch me._

_Your hands, your beautiful, long-fingered hands, touch me everywhere. You leave nothing unexplored. You are fearless, accepting, never hesitant. You are in the moment, like me, forgetting the world around us, forgetting anyone and anything that isn't you and me. Your lips follow your fingertips, your tongue leaving wet kisses that cool in the absence of your hot breath. I arch under you, anxious to bring you closer, to have your body become part of mine. I want your teeth to mark me,_

_here, below my ear… _

_I can feel them, if I close my eyes right now. Would you do that, Edward? Mark me, and show the world where your mouth has been? I would wear that mark proudly, for you._

_I'm afraid, Edward. I've wanted this, but there was never any way to tell you, to show you. I didn't think you could ever want me, and I'm terrified that the only reason you do now is because you think I'm something I'm not._

~x~

I was moved by the words on the page. Was there a reason I wouldn't want her? Was she so unattractive in person, was I that shallow? Why would she be so afraid? What had I done, to make someone so afraid to approach me?

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: I want to know you _

_i know from your words that you are intelligent, athletic, driven, passionate, patient, generous, and confident, but humble. i'm sad you wouldn't trust me, couldn't approach me. have i done something wrong?_

_i want to give you pleasure, knowing that it was my body, my hands and my mouth that gave that to you. i want to show you how deserving, how special you are. i know this in my gut, even though you keep your name a secret._

_i enter you, slowly, filling you, possessing you, making you my own, all the while watching your eyes, kissing you softly. i'm gentle, but firm. i want this to be as good for you as i know it *will* be for me. i take my time, building you up, building us both up, then slow, bring it back down, draw it out and make it last. i can go again, over and over if you want, but the first orgasm – we have all night, i can go all night with you, but the first is always the best._

_you writhe beneath me, your legs locked around my waist, moving with me, meeting me, begging me for more, but i take my time. we change places, and you ride me. your pale cheeks are flushed pink, your body bright with sweat, your muscles quivering with need…_

_what do you need?_

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
To: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: to be yours _

_You see so much in the words I've given you, and I know you see the real me. Still, I think I am invisible to you. If I were fat and ugly, would my words be enough? If I am everything you say I am, on the inside, but the outside was something different – would it matter? Would what you know of me, right now, be enough to erase all the rest? Could you take that leap of faith?_

_I need your arms around me. I need to feel your friendship surround me. Your passion and goodness, all the things I already know about you, I want for myself, to call my own. I need your body pressed to mine, to breathe your breath and smell your sweat on my skin. I want you to accept me without question, to close your eyes and feel, to let go in my arms and fall apart, and put our pieces back together, together. I want to watch the recognition in your eyes when you understand, when you awaken to all that you are…_

_I want to you to fuck me into oblivion, make me forget my name, make me scream yours into the night air, so that everyone will know I am yours and you are mine, the world will read it on our faces and never question it for a moment. I want to make love, slow and smooth, quiet and tender. I want you to inhabit me, and I want to come in your arms._

_Have I scared you yet? You think me some crazed stalker, some insane fatal attraction? I'm not. You know me. We've been friends for years. You __know__ me._

~x~

I was moved beyond words. I was a little intimidated, too. The conviction, the intensity, the absolute faith in our connection, was a bit over the top. Yet, somehow, it felt real to me, too. I believed her, and part of me wanted to tell her that it didn't matter, whatever she was so afraid of...

I pondered my reply, when another email came through. I opened it for the sake of distraction, hoping to get my head on right before replying to my passionate would-be lover.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: MassiveEnergy (at) hotmail (dot) com  
To: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
Subject: you around?_

_Hey, E –_

_Have something I need to run by you. You around for a bit? I can be there in less than five. Won't take long._

_EmMcC_

~x~

Shit. Emmett was an old friend from high school, and lived downstairs from me. He never asked for favors, so I knew it must be important. I looked at the last email from heavyvetter and felt a heavy emptiness in my chest.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: heavyvetter (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: please don't run away _

_i have a neighbor that needs a favor on short notice. please believe me. don't run away. i don't understand what this is, __us.__ i think i want what you want, but the rational part of me tells me it's insane, without knowing who you are. please don't bail. i'll be back in a bit –_

~x~

I sent a quick reply to Emmett, as well, feeling anxious about whatever it was he needed. I had no idea what he thought I could help with. We'd run track together for years and been good friends, but he was very private, reserved. I always wondered why we weren't closer, why he held back. I would have liked to be closer.

~x~

_Date: __Tue, 25 May 2010__  
From: EAC_MD2B (at) gmail (dot) com  
To: MassiveEnergy (at) hotmail (dot) com  
Subject: you around?_

_come on up – i'm here._

~x~

The doorbell rang in less than five, as promised. I opened the door, and Emmett hesitated on the doorstep, staring at his bare feet, hands shoved deep in the pockets of jeans that looked like they were about to slide off.

"Hey, come on in, man. Haven't seen you in a few days." I patted him on the back as he walked through my door. "What's up?"

"I, uh, didn't interrupt anything, I hope." His voice cracked at the end, and he rubbed one hand over his shadowed chin.

"No, I mean, I was talking to someone online, but I always have time for a friend."

He looked up at me, finally, and I was startled by what I saw. He looked upset, his eyes watery and rimmed in red, his cheeks flushed. He looked broken, just wrecked. I'd never seen him like this. I instinctively took a step closer, desperately fighting the urge to give him a hug. He reached out at the same time I moved forward, and I ended up with my arms around him anyway. It was awkward, but the way he melted into the contact, I figured it was something he desperately needed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, whatever it is." I patted him softly on the back, and I felt him take a long ragged breath.

"Did I tell you I changed majors?"

"No, you didn't."

He pulled back, but kept his hands curled around my forearms, my hands hovering loosely over his sides.

"Pre-vet."

"Wow, that's... I was just talking to someone pre-vet today."

His eyes sparkled, and a small smile curled his lips. I never really realized he had such deep dimples before, or such bright blue eyes... "Yeah?" he asked.

Something tightened in my gut, something hot and achy. My hands and knees started to shake as I replayed at lightning speed many of the things heavyvetter had said.

_We've known each other. Life is short, _she'd said.

_Uncharacteristically bold. Tall, fit... wavy... blue... dimples..._

Part of me was confused. I shook my head, searching for something - clarity, something. Why wasn't I repulsed? Why was I... _aroused?_

_Caught me looking once_... had I? Was I... _Am I?_

_If the outside were different_, she'd said. _He'd_ said?

_How long I've waited, terrified, so afraid, for so long... Accept me, accept me. Friends for years. You know me. You _know_ me._

He looked me dead in the eyes, and I held one hand up, my thumb pointing backward over my shoulder toward my computer, my mouth hanging open like a gutted fish.

"You know me, Edward." His voice dropped to an almost whisper, to a haunted, pleading tone.

I blinked, hard, and looked at him again. It was all there. He was a loyal friend, intelligent, athletic, driven, passionate, patient, generous, and confident, but humble... everything I'd said to her, was true of him.

His hands had begun to rub lightly up and down my arms, comforting me, waiting for me to figure it out.

"Emm?" I wasn't even sure what I was asking, but the question hung there between us, crackling like a live wire.

"Just - let me try one thing. Don't... move."

He inched closer, his hands working their way from my forearms to my biceps, to my shoulders, until they were cradling my neck. My pulse was pounding in my ears, and I felt the puffs of my own breath bouncing off him. He seemed to be holding his. I kept thinking 'push him away, push him away' but my fists held balled up chunks of his shirt. I closed my eyes as he leaned forward, tilting his head.

'Hold still," he said, and his mouth was on mine. His firm, warm lips pressed against mine, with soft, slow pecks gently asking me to respond.

_…close your eyes and feel, let go in my arms…_ he'd said. My thoughts began to tumble in my head, jumbled memories of heavyvetter's words, images of Emmett and I over the years; track meets, classrooms, parties, award podiums, locker rooms. Always a warm smile for me, a quiet greeting.

_…your body pressed to mine, to breathe your breath and smell your sweat on my skin... _

He was warm, the heat radiating off every inch of him, setting me on fire.

_…I want you to accept me without question…_

Can I do that?

_…close your eyes and feel_

_…let go_

_…let go_

_…let go_

He pulled back, slowly letting go with his hands and backing away. The heavy emptiness I'd felt earlier, walking away from my computer, swelled and pushed the breath from my lungs. My arms reached out to him of their own volition, pulling him back to me.

Our mouths crashed together, hot and hungry, twisting and tangling with all the passion of our earlier emails. I wrapped my hands around his neck, burying my fingers in his hair, anchoring him to me. I'd never bothered to consider what was missing in my life, assuming my general dissatisfaction with my relationships was just a matter of never finding the right girl, when all along it wasn't a girl I wanted, at all. His broad shoulders, his height, his strength, the way our bodies molded against one another, everything – even the stubble on his jaw – was exactly, surprisingly, right.

"Edward," he whispered, his lips barely leaving my skin. "Are you sure?"

"Did you mean it? What you said – wanting this for years? Wanting me? You were afraid?"

He nodded.

I stopped, and looked him square in the eye. "Life is short, right?" I said.

His eyes sparkled.

"I'm not afraid, Em. This is the most bizarre thing in the world, but I'm not afraid."

I backed up, leading him toward my bedroom, discarding clothes along the way. His strong hands and firm lips were all over me, igniting me, eliciting sounds I didn't know I could make, touching me in ways I never knew I could enjoy. We fell onto my bed, panting and eager. Down to only our underwear, we began to slow, the gravity of what we were doing seeping in around the edges of my consciousness. His hips rolled against mine from above, and my body responded in kind, shivering with anticipation.

"Emm, oh god…"

"Tell me to stop, Edward, and I will." He held himself above me on his elbows, but our bodies were pressed together from belly to toe.

I looked up at him, breathless, and he took my hesitation for an answer. I held him close just as he began to pull away. "Don't. I don't want to stop, yet."

He smiled and nestled between my legs, pulling my knees up around his hips. I laughed between kisses, suddenly feeling like a girl, but loving the feel of his cock rubbing against my balls. The blissful look on his face inspired me to flip us over, and I pressed one of his legs back towards his chest while the other draped my hip. At first he looked stunned that I'd managed the reversal, until I rocked against him. His eyes rolled back in his head and closed, as I angled my hips so that my cock teased his ass.

Moaning my name, he shoved his underwear down enough to grab his cock and begin stroking. The sight of him, rock hard, disappearing in and out of his fist, was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I released his pinned knee and freed my own cock, matching him move for move, watching the differences in our grip, the little flick of his wrist, the way I softly pinched my head at the top of each stroke. The muscles of his abs and forearm flexing, the sound of his breath, the sight of my cock next to his, his clean smell, all sent me over the edge with a howling grunt, striping his chest in white.

He shuddered beneath me, erupting and twitching with a smile on his face, then fisting our cocks together in his hand. I collapsed down onto him, sweaty and spent, oblivious to the spreading mess between us. He laughed again and I felt his sticky hand against the small of my back, keeping me in place. After I caught my breath, I rolled off and laughed.

"How long, Emm?"

He turned onto his side and kissed me sweetly. I loved it, but a small part of me still screamed 'oh my god you just dry humped Emmett.'

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

I though for a moment, looking into his beautiful blue eyes, feeling like I was seeing him for the first time.

"No, I guess not. As long as you're here now."

"I'm here now."

I took a deep breath and pulled a blanket over us when the air conditioning sent a chill down my spine. "How did you know I was ready? That I wouldn't freak out?"

He paused. "I didn't."

I sat up, enough to see his face clearly.

"Life is short," he whispered. "I've already wasted enough time." He smiled and kissed my forehead, which seemed ridiculous and sweet, at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Special thanks to all my Twitter peeps that helped get this gem rollin, including my amazink pre-reader (at) dannie7786 (who overcame her Emmett-smut aversion just this once), plot-bunny-feeders (at) DahliaBlack86 and (at) Einfach_Mich, (at) RMHaleFF and all the lovely ladies I've WC'd with, and (at) TheHeartofLife1 for coming up with 'heavyvetting'… (and special thanks to (at) polkadotmamaff for generously offering to spank or flog my ass on a regular basis, thereby being the original inspiration for this ficlet!)


End file.
